Not Cinderella Story
by Byeol Noun
Summary: Chap 2 : Xiumin dan Hoya yang membuat Luhan cemburu, ditambah dengan bumbu dari Dongwoo. Lumin/Xiuhan Couple with Dongya/Yadong couple
1. Not Cinderella Story

_Hello Fee muncul lagi dipermukaan setelah sekian lama menyelam_

_#apaan sih gak jelas_

_Ohh ya fee mau minta maaf duluan karena nama minseok dan xiumin berubah-ubah gak jelas karena fee lagi males ngedit lagi_

_Jadi maklumi ya..._

**Not Cinderella Story**

-Xiuhan/Lumin-

'

'

Kisah ini bukan kisah cinderalla yang mendapatkan hati sang pangeran di malam pesta dansa, tapi kisah saudara tiri cinderella yang mencoba menemukan cinta akan tetapi tak menemukan pangeran yang tepat dan sesuai dengan impiannya, dan mencoba nyaman dengan posisi yang didapatkannya.

Bila kisah cinderella dimulai dengan penderitaan cinderella setelah ditinggal mati oleh ayahnya dan disiksa oleh ibu tiri dan dua saudara tirinya, tapi tidak dalam kisah ini. Cinderella memang tidak dekat dengan ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya, kehidupan cinderella jauh dari kata tersiksa seperti kisah cinderella yang sering kita baca dan dengar. Cinderella juga hanya memiliki satu saudara tiri dan ayah cinderella masih sehat dan hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Cinderella dizaman ini bernama Kim Jongdae atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Chen. Bila cinderella dikisahkan cantik berbaju lusuh tapi tidak dengan Jongdae, Jongdae atau Chen adalah seorang namja manis yang dikenal sebagai seorang penyanyi yang bisa dikatakan sangat diperhitungkan, tak ada baju lusuh, tak ada pekerjaan berat dan tak ada caci maki dari ibu tiri dan saudara tirinya.

Kakak tiri cinderella bernama Kim Minseok, seorang namja bertubuh mungil, dan berpipi chubby. Bila dikisah cinderella kakak tiri diceritakan kejam dan centil tapi tidak dengan kakak tiri Chen ini, tidak ada kesan centil atau kejam pada Kim Minseok. Kim Minseok yang bekerja sebagai seorang disainer muda yang namanya tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata disebuah brend ternama korea selatan dengan nama Xiumin, minseok juga memiliki sebuah butik dan caffe miliknya sendiri,yang dapat dilihat dari Kim Minseok hanyalah namja yang sangat irit berbicara tapi tidak jika dia bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya, dan jangan pernah mencoba mengusik ketenangannya karena dibalik tubuh mungil dan wajah manis minseok tak segan-segan untuk membanting orang yang mengganggunya.

Baiklah mari kita mulai kisah ini

'

'

'

"huhhh..." minseok terus menghembuskan nafas berat sejak dia mendapat telfon dari ommanya beberapa menit lalu yang mengatakan sebuah ultimatum yang sungguh membuat minseok tidak ingin hidup lagi.

"ohh... kenapa omma menyebalkan sekali, kenapa sekarang saudara tiri cinderella yang harus menderita, kenapa bukan cinderella saja" minseok mencoba menghilangkan sedikit kekesalannya pada sang omma dengan mencoba merutuki nasib buruknya.

"hahahahahaha..." setelah minseok menyelesaikan umpatannya terdengar suara tawa renyah dari depan minseok. Dan itu berhasil membuat mood minseok dalam keadaan paling buruk dalam satu minggu ini, atau satu bulan ini, atau satu tahun ini... ahh lupakan...

'

'

'

Minseok melempar remasan kertas yang tadi diambilnya dari meja kerjanya dan melemparkannya pada sang target yang kini masih tertawa dengan sangat manisnya mendengar umpatan minseok tadi, dan tepat mendarat di kepala sang target yang membuat target minseok sedikit mengurangi frekuansi tertawanya.

"berhenti tertawa Jongdae, atau semua baju yang kau pesan akan kubatalkan pembuatannya"

Wooww dengan satu ancaman adik tiri dari kim minseok sukses menghentikan kegiatan menertawakan hyung tirinya ini.

"yakkk hyung bagaimana bisa kau mengancamku dengan ancaman seperti itu" jongde yang berada tepat didepan minseok langsung membuat wajah merajuknya.

Ohh.. maafkan aku yang mengatakan kalau dua saudara tiri ini tidak dekat tapi mereka sangat dekat lebih tepatnya.

"setidaknya itu efektif untuk menghentikan tawa ejekanmu itu"

"salahmu sendiri hyung, kau membandingkan kisah kita dengan kisah konyol yang berjudul cinderella yang entah betul atau tidak kisah itu pernah ada,,, dan apa-apaan itu kau mengatakan saudara tiri cinderella yang menderita" chen mendengus namun diakhiri dengan kikikan geli.

"yakk jika kau mulai lagi tertawa maka semua bajumu benar-benar tidak akan pernah kubuatkan"

"baiklah aku tidak akan tertawa lagi,, aku kan menuruti semua kata kakak tiri cinderella yang kejam dan sebagai cinderella aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menderita" chen berusaha mendramatisir keadaan dengan akting yang menurut minseok menjijikkan.

"ohh... ya ampun perutku mual,"

Dan setelah itu cinderella dan saudara tirinya tertawa lepas dengan kekonyolan yang sudah mereka buat dengan percakapan yang benar-benar tak penting.

'

'

'

'

'

Saat ini minseok dan jongdae sedang makan malam dicaffe milik minseok yang memang menjadi tempat favorit duo kim ini.

Awalnya mereka hanya berbicara ringan sampai chen mengungkit apa yang diinginkan omma kim dari hyung chubbynya itu.

"jadi omma meminta hyung untuk secepatnya menikah dengan anak teman omma yang sering diceritakannya itu ?" chen memandang minseok dengan pandangan prihatin.

"yahh... begitulah, dan tadi omma bukan memberi pilihan seperti biasanya tapi sebuah perintah mutlak,," minseok mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"maaf hyung untuk yang satu itu aku tidak bisa membantu, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan nenek sihir dan dewa kematian secara bersamaan"

"aku tau sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak lagi, aku mengakui kalau ini memang kesalahanku membuat namja yang terakhir dengan kaki retak mengadu pada omma, tapi itu juga bukan 100% kesalahanku, siapa suruh baru berkenalan langsung ingin menciumku"

Chen hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi kata-kata hyungnya ini

"aku heran kenapa kau tak mempunyai kekasih hyung, kau manis, cute, mapan, berbakat dan tentu saja terkenal" chen mencoba mencari tau

'

'

'

Setelah diam cukup lama untuk berpikir, chen memecah kesunyian dengan lengkingan suara yang bisa membuat kaca retak.

"aaaaa... aku tahu apa yang salah denganmu hyung, kau terlalu terlihat sempurna sehingga membuat namja yang mendekatimu takut tak bisa menyaingimu nantinya

kau ingat namja yang bernama kris yang ingin menyelamatkanmu dari perampok malah berakhir dengan kau yang menyelamatkannya dan namja yang bernama ..."

Minseok hanya bisa mendengarkan celotehan adiknya dengan bosan, ayolah kim jongdae yang berada didepan minseok ini sudah mengatakan hampir semua percakapan tadi setiap mereka duduk dicaffe minseok ini hampir sebulan ini, dan minseok hampir hafal semua kata-katanya.

'

'

'

'

Sepulang dari caffe duo kim pulang kerumah dengan wajah yang jauh berbeda, kim jongdae sang cinderella masuk rumah dengan wajah berbinar karena baru mendapat telfon dari pangerannya yang mengatakan kalau dia akan pulang dalam waktu dekat dan kim minseok sang saudara tiri cinderella memasuki rumah dengan wajah masam seperti mengatakan aku tidak ingin hidup lagi ditambah dengan sambutan omma kim dipintu masuk yang langsung mengingatkan minseok dengan acara konyol bernama pernikahan yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi yang berhasil membuat muka masam minseok menjadi muka muram.

'

'

'

Satu bulan kemudian

'

'

'

Minseok tak tau ommanya seperti tidak ingat dengan kata-katanya satu bulan lalu yang mengatakan kalau acara pernikahannya akan diadakan 2 bulan lagi atau hanya pura-pura lupa terserah setidaknya itu membuat minseok sedikit lupa dengan bencana itu tapi tetap saja tidak akan pernah bisa membuatnya lupa karena melupakan sesuatu yang penting bukanlah sifat ommanya. Bahkan kali ini ommanya tidak ingin memberinya sedikit imformasi tentang calon suaminya, omma kim beralasan kalau minseok tau orang yang akan bersanding dengannya di altar orang itu takan selamat, dan itu benar-benar... ah sudahlah lupakan minseok memiliki klient yang harus segera ditemuinya dari pada harus terus berpikir tentang bencana yang akan dihadapinya 1 bulan lagi.

'

'

'

Hari ini xiumin mendapatkan seorang klient yang ingin dibuatkan baju pengantin tapi yang anehnya pria itu tak membawa calon istrinya, ohh ayolah apa xiumin harus mengira-ngira , bagaimana kalau tak muat atau kebesaran sedang acara pernikahannya 1 bulan lagi.

"jadi tuan luhan bagaimana dengan baju pengantin wanitanya ?" xiumin berbicara dengan nada ramah pada klient didepannya ini

"dia tidak bisa hadir, tapi sepertinya tubuhnya mirip denganmu xiumin-ssi sangat mirip malah" luhan pria yang memesan gaun pengantin pada minseok memperhatikan tubuh minseok dari atas sampai bawah dan berusaha menimbang-nimbang.

Minseok ingin sekali membanting klient barunya ini, bagaimana dia bisa berkata dengan mudahnya 'sepertinya' ... oh ayolah aku xiumin disainer ternama seoul dan orang didepannya ini sedang mempertaruhkan reputasinya sebagai disainer dengan kata-kata sepertinya...

"baiklah aku akan membuat beberapa rancangannya 1 minggu ini anda bisa memilih rancangan yang anda inginkan tuan, dan anda bisa kembali satu minggu lagi, saya harap anda membawa calon istri anda kesini agar saya dapat ukuran yang pas badan calon istri anda" kalau dilihat dan dengar memang kata-kata minseok terdengar sangat sopan tapi coba lihat matanya kalian akan menemukan pancaran aura membunuh yang kuat yang sayangnya klient didepan xiumin masih saja memamerkan senyum bersahabatnya.

'

'

'

1 minggu kemudian

'

Lupakan waktu seminggu yang dikatakan xiumin, klient yang bernama luhan itu benar-benar-benar membuat xiumin kena penyakit darah tinggi karena setiap hari dia datang ketempat butik pribadi xiumin untuk menanyakan apakah rancangan sudah selesai atau belum, dan jangan lewatkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting yang ajukan pada xiumin seperti

' apa pipimu memang seperti itu dari kecil xiumin-ssi?,  
>apa kau memakai soda untuk membuat pipimu nengembang?<br>Atau apa kau peterpan yang berhenti dewasa di umurmu yang ke 15?'

dan masih banyak pertanyaan tak penting lainnya yang berhasil membuat minseok benar-benar menahan kaki, tangan, dan kepalanya untuk tidak menghajar luhan yang masih bertahan dengan dengan senyum tak bersalahnya.

"jadi luhan-ssi anda sudah datang, dan dimana calon istri anda ?" xiumin membuka percakapan

"ohh... ya dia masih tidak bisa datang jadi buatkan saja dengan ukuran badan anda xiumin-ssi" luhan masih mempertahankan senyum mataharinya

"baiklah,, bagaimana dengan sepatunya ?" minseok berusaha meredam emosinya

"samakan saja dengan ukuranmu, ku rasa ukurannya sama"

"baiklah" xiumin mengalah 'dia klientmu minseok, klientmu'

"baiklah silahkan kesini saya akan melihatkan pada anda rancangannya" senyum ramah minseok sudah berubah dengan senyum mengerikan chucky.

'

'

'

Minseok sudah selesai dengan klient menyebalkan bernama luhan yang berakhir dengan salam perpisahan dari minseok berupa pitingan tangan karena luhan dengan mudahnya menjawab 'kalau baju itu tak pas dengan calon istriku aku akan menikah denganmu saja kalau begitu xiumi-ssi'

Baiklah lupakan setidaknya luhan akan kembali ke butik minseok 2 minggu lagi dan minseok akan memasang tulisan –ORANG YANG BERNAMA LUHAN DILARANG MASUK- didepan pintu masuk butiknya.

'

'

'

**2 minggu kemudian  
>(H-7 Minseok Wedding)<strong>

'

'

Baiklah mari kita ulangi kata-kata diatas kembali

'

Lupakan waktu dua seminggu yang dikatakan xiumin, klient yang bernama luhan benar-benar-benar membuat xiumin bukan hanya kena penyakit darah tinggi tetapi juga stroke, jantung, liver dan maag dan banyak penyakit lain karena setiap hari dia datang ketempat butik pribadi xiumin bukan hanya untuk menanyakan gaun pengantin tapi juga memaksa xiumin untuk menemaninya melakukan berbagai hal dengan alasan dia adalah klient dan klient adalah raja kalau tidak dia akan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau

'disainer xiumin yang terkenal ternyata tak bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik'

bahkan xiumin sudah berkelit kalau menemani luhan bukan masuk dalam tugasnya sebagai seorang disainer tapi luhan bersikeras karena ini masih untuk kelancaran acara pernikahan luhan.

Dannnnn... berakhir dengan xiumin yang menuruti tingkah laku luhan mulai dari melihat tempat pernikahan, membantu luhan memilih cincin pernikahan, memilih bunga, makanan dan hal lain yang harusnya luhan lakukan dengan calon istrinya.

'

'

Dan yang paling penting jangan lupakan pelayan yang melayani mereka memilih cincin dan bunga mengatakan mereka xiumin dan luhan pasangan yang sangat serasi yang membuat wajah xiumin memerah yang langsung mendapat protesan dari xiumin sedang luhan hanya tersenyum ramah dan mengatakan terima kasih, oh ayolah... xiumin tidak ingin bermimpi memiliki suami cantik macam luhan dan beberapa tingkah laku luhan yang membuat xiumin berkesimpulan luhan pasti akan possessive kepada istrinya dan jangan lupakan sifat pervertnya. Ya walaupun xiumin baru mengenal luhan 3 minggu ini, tapi xiumin sudah dapat melihat seperti apa seorang tuan muda dari keluarga Xi itu.

Xiumin merasa istri luhan termasuk dalam kata beruntung walaupun sedikit sifat menyebalkan diatas luhan juga orang yang perhatian, romantis, dewasa dan manja disaat bersamaan dilimpahi kasih sayang dari luhan dan keluarganya, tentu saja masa depan yang terjamin karena tuan muda Xi merupakan pemilik hotel terbesar di China dan Korea Selatan.

Kalian bertanya bagaimana xiumin bisa memahami banyak hal diatas  
>jawabannya ya tentu saja karena kegiatan 2 minggu ini dengan luhan yang terus menyeretnya kesana kemari.<p>

'

'

"baiklah tuan muda Xi ini baju yang anda pesan " xiumin mencoba memasang wajah ramah

"wahh sekarang kembali berkata baik padahal kemarin memanggilku dengan sebutan **tuan rusa tak tau diri " **luhan tertawa renyah

"cepat ambil baju pesananmu sebelum aku membantingmu rusa tak tau diri, aku sudah berusaha ramah padamu" wajah xiumin sudah memerah menahan emosi yang siap meledak, sedang orang yang diperingatkan masih tersenyum

'

'

"baiklah... kau sangat berisik ya, padahal awalnya kusangka kau orang yang dingin tetapi ternyata sangat cerewet" luhan mengambil gaun dan setelan jas yang disodorkan xiumin padanya, segera luhan meletakannya dalam mobil dan kembali untuk menyelesaikan pembayaran.

"baiklah terima kasih atas bantuannya babyxiu selama 3 minggu ini" luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan tangan.

"haish... berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu, apa kau tak takut calon istrimu mendengarnya,,,, dan sama-sama, senang bisa membantu anda tuan rusa tak tahu diri,,,,  
>Semoga pernikahanmu berjalan lancar" xiumin menjabat tangan luhan walau sebenarnya ada sebagian dari hatinya tak setuju dengan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.<p>

"aku suka panggilan itu, dan sepertinya aku akan memanggil istriku dengan panggilan itu, dia pasti akan sangat menyukainya" luhan masih tetap mempertahankan jabatan tangannya dengan xiumin

"terserah.."

"padahal aku ingin kau cemburu dan memintaku untuk tidak menggunakan itu untuk istriku nanti"

"apa-apaan itu ?" xiumin melotot mendengar kata-kata luhan

Luhan menarik xiumin mendekat dengan tangan masih saling bersalaman membisikan sesuatu pada xiumin setelah itu mengecup sekilas bibir xiumin dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan xiumin sebelum xiumin sempat menanyakan maksud kata-kata luhan.

'

'

**H-2 Minseok Wedding**

'

Minseok masih saja menggerutu melihat omma dan adiknya tengah berdiri didepannya memaksanya untuk mencoba gaun pengantin. Sebenarnya dalam kasus ini hanya omma Kim yang memaksa minseok dan jeongdae menjadi penonton setia tampa bisa membantu minseok sedikitpun.

Ohhh... ayolah minseok itu NAMJA bagaimana ia harus mengatakan pada ommanya tentang hal ini, dia sudah menyetujui untuk menikah 2 hari yang lalu dan sekarang ommanya memaksanya menggunakan gaun, lengkap sudah penderitaan minseok menikah dengan seorang namja yang tidak dia tau namanya, harus memakai gaun, kehilangan ciuman pertama dengan namja yang bernama luhan dan setelah ini apa lagi ?

"ayolah seokie,,, kau akan cantik dengan gaun itu, omma yakin ?" omma kim masih mencoba meyakinkan minseok untuk memakai gaun dan mencobanya sekarang

"sekali tidak, tetap tidak omma, dan itu tidak akan berubah "

"baiklah kalau dengan cara lembut tidak mempan mari kita cari dengan cara yang sedikit keras" mendengar itu minseok langsung merinding, minseok tau pasti ommanya akan mengancamnya karena sifatnya yang suka mengancam dipelajarinya dari sang omma.

'

'

"pakai gaun itu atau kucing kesayanganmu itu akan menghilang menjadi sejarah" minseok melotot

Ohhh tuhan... cukup sekali minseok terjebak dengan ancaman ommanya untuk menyetujui pernikahan konyol ini dan sekarang dia harus kembali terjebak untuk kedua kalinya.

Ancaman pertama ommanya 'aku akan bunuh diri kalau sampai kau tak hadir di acara pernikahan itu' dan itu berhasil membuat minseok mengangguk setuju

Dan sekarang nyawa kucing kesayanggannya terancam

Haruskah minseok juga menyetujuinya, Bahkan dia baru saja mengalami yang namanya galau bebehari yang lalu karena kehilangan ciuman pertama dan warna harinya selama hampir 3 minggu ini dan terakhir bisikan luhan di akhir perjumpaan mereka berhasil membuat minseok tak bisa tidur nyenyak hampir 5 hari ini.

'

'

'

"baiklah omma, tapi besok saja aku langsung memakainya jangan paksa aku untuk mencobanya sekarang karena itu akan sia-sia, dan aku tidak ingin melihat gaun itu jadi langsung masukkan saja dalam lemari"

'

'

'

'

**Wedding Party**

'

Minseok hanya bisa memejamkan matanya selama 2 jam, dan selebihnya minseok hanya memikirkan nasibnya yang akan berakhir besok luluh lantak karena bencana yang sudah direncanakan bernama pernikahan.

'

'

'

Minseok terpana melihat gaun yang terpampang didepan matanya,

'ini gaun yang dipesan luhan padaku, bagaimana bisa ?'

Oh ayolah apa masih ada kisah klasik seperti yang di alami minseok ini, minseok tidak hidup di zaman cinderella, minseok juga bukan cinderella yang mendapatkan cinta pangeran di pesta dansa, minseok hanya kakak tiri cinderella yang seharusnya berperan menjadi tokoh antagonis, tetapi entah kenapa dicerita ini minseok merasa kakak tiri cinderellalah yang menjadi tokoh utama yang mendapatkan sihir ajaib dan dipertemukan dengan pangeran tapi pangeran disini pangeran yang sangat menyebalkan dengan senyum bodohnya.

'

'

'

'

Minseok memasuki altar dengan gaun rancangannya sendiri, sebuah gaun putih gading selut dengan ekor menyentuh lantai, dengan lengan panjang yang hampir menutupi jarinya, rambut coklat panjang yang terurai menurupi punggung dan kedua sisi bahunya

dan jangan lupa minseok memakai separu sport berwarna senada dengan warna gaunnya dengan aksen bulu diatasnya. Cantik... bahkan para tamu hanya bisa memasang wajah memuja.

Dan jangan lupakan pangeran yang menantikan kakak tiri cinderella dengan mata yang tak mengedip memandang malaikatnya itu mendekat padanya. Sepertinya luhan benar dengan menukar sepatu high heels yang disarankan minseok dengan sepatu sport yang disarankan ommanya saat melihat tinggi minseok yang tak terlalu berbeda dengannya.

'

'

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku tuan Xi ?"

"Apapun untuk babyku" setelah itu luhan membawa minseok untuk menaiki tangga altar

'

'

Saat minseok dan luhan udah mengucapkan janji suci, dan luhan dipersilahkan untuk mencium istrinya, luhan hanya memandang minseok dalam dan setelah itu sebuah kecupan mendarat didahi minseok.

Minseok tersenyum dengan ciuman yang diberikan luhan padanya, luhan melakukan apa yang dulu pernah ditanyakannya pada minseok

'saat suamimu sudah diperbolehkan untuk menciummu, kau ingin dicium dimana ?'

'kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, apa kau saat ini sedang melakukan survei padaku ?'

'aku bertanya padamu, jangan jawab dengan pertanyaan juga, atau kucium kau '

'baiklah aku ingin dicium didahi'

'apa-apaan itu, itu tidak seru ?'

'kau tau ciuman di dahi lebih bermakna daripada ciuman yang diberikan dibibir, itu menurutku'

'

'

'

Setelah tamu cukup lengang pasangan baru ini mereka memilih bercakap sambil sesekali terlibat pertengkaan kecil, mereka mencoba mengurai benang yang selama ini terlanjur kusut, benang takdir yang mengikat mereka.

"bagaimana aku menepati kata-kataku bukan ?" luhan memandang minseok yang duduk disampingnya.

Minseok yang ditanya hanya berdiri dan turun dari tempat mereka menyambut tamu dan berjalam menuju tempat minuman.

'

'

Minseok merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan orang itu menumpu kepalanya pada bahu kiri minseok.

"kata-kata mana yang kau tepati tuan Xi, kau terlalu banyak berbicara padaku" minseok meminum minuman ditangannya untuk mengurahi sedikit ketegangan dengan kejutan demi kejutan yang didapatnya hari ini.

"hmm.. kata-kata di pertemuan terakhir kita nyonya Xi" minseok merona mendengar jawaban luhan

dan percakapan itu berakhir dengan lenguhan samar minseok karena luhan sudah mencium leher minseok yang tersaji didepannya.

Dan keluarga dan tamu undangan yang tersisa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat apa yang tersaji didepan mereka, tampa harus mengganggu moment indah pasangan pangeran dan kakak tiri cinderella itu.

**END**

'

'

**Flashback on**

"_padahal aku ingin kau cemburu dan memintaku untuk tidak menggunakan itu untuk istriku nanti"_

"_apa-apaan itu ?" xiumin melotot mendengar kata-kata luhan_

_Luhan menarik xiumin mendekat dengan tangan masih saling bersalaman membisikan sesuaru pada xiumin _

"_kau milikku babyxiu, dan itu mutlak" _

_setelah itu luhan mengecup sekilas bibir xiumin dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan xiumin sebelum xiumin sempat menanyakan maksud kata-kata luhan._

**Flashback off**

'

'

'

Wahahahahaaa... fee mohon ampun

Jangan apa-apain fee

Fee kan gak bersalah

Salahin saja luhan

#tunjuk luhan bareng xiumin sebaggai objek pembullian

'

'

'

Review ya...


	2. Stop It

Cerita ini kayaknya bakal jadi berchapter

tapi bisa dibaca satu-satu tampa harus ngikutin dari pertama

intinya cerita lepas

'

'

**STOP IT**

**Lumin/Xiuhan Sligh Yadong/Dongya**

'

'

'

"Xiumin-ssi bisa peluk pinggang Dongwoo-ssi dari belakang. "

'

"Dongwoo-ssi Xiumin-ssi bisa lebih mendekat lagi."

'

"Coba kalian berekspresi seperti kencan sambil bergandengan tangan."

'

Kepala Luhan sudah mulai mengeluarkan asap, sebaiknya aku mengambilkannya beberapa bongkah es agar kepala Luhan segera dingin atau kalian bisa menelfon pemadam kebakaran atau pihak kepolisian karena Luhan sepertinya siap membunuh namja yang benama Dongwoo itu.

'

Kepala berasap, muka merah, tangannya terkepal, matanya menatap tajam seperti singa yang ingin menerkam mangsa melihat pada 2 orang yang sedang melakukan sesi pemotretan tepat dihadapannya.

Karena aku sedang berbaik hati jadi aku mau menceritakan bagaimana Luhan bisa berakhir dibelakang para kru pemotretan dengan Xiumin sebagai modelnya.

'

'

'

Tadi sekitar jam 2 siang Minseok atau Xiumin mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa dia memiliki pemotretan untuk rancangan terbarunya untuk musim panas dan sebagai desainer yang bertanggung jawab tentu saja Minseok harus mengawasi pemotretan karena ini menyangkut dengan nama besarnya. Dan tentu saja disetujui oleh Luhan.

"Luhanie nanti jam 4 aku harus mengawasi pemotretan untuk edisi musim panas,,,"

"Lalu..."

"Aku mungkin akan terlambat pulang, , ," Xiumin menunggu reaksi Luhan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyusulmu dilokasi."

"baiklah."

Dan yang dibayangkan Luhan adalah melihat jalannya pemotretan dengan memeluk Minseok didepannya, itu pasti sangat menyenangkan.

'

'

'

Tapi ternyata bayangan indah impian Luhan berubah menjadi bencana saat wanita yang menjadi model mengalami kecelakaan dan kru pemotretan tak memiliki model pengganti, jadilah semua kru merengek pada Minseok untuk menggantikan sang model yeoja dengan alasan mereka tidak ingin mengulang pemotretan karena mereka juga ingin mendapatkan waktu luang, yahhh dengan berat hati Minseok aka disainer Xiumin menyetujuinya yang pastinya tampa persetujuan Luhan.

Dan disinilah Luhan berakhir berdiri dibelakang beberapa kru dan menyaksikan babyxiunya bermesraan dengan orang lain, dan jangan lupakan pakaian yeoja yang sedikit kebesaran menampakan bahu mulus Minseok, celana pendek yang memamerkan paha putih Minseok dan dan rambut palsu yang diikat secara acah oleh... pokoknya Luhan ingin mencekik orang yang sudah membuat babynya terlihat sangat manis, cute sekaligus seksi dan itu berhasil membuat kepala Luhan berasap...

'

'

'

Penderitaan Luhan akhirnya selesai setelah 2 jam milihat Minseok berpose acak dengan seorang namja. Tapi tunggu dulu,

'

'

"Seokie tak menyangka bisa bertemu seperti ini.." Luhan menajamkan pendengarannya saat namja bernama Dongwoo tadi memulai pembicaraan dengan Xiumin, sebagai langkah antisipasi Luhan segera mendekat pada Xiumin dan memeluknya dari belakang yang membuat yang dipeluk sedikit memekik karena terkejut.

Luhan berusaha memberikan tatapan paling mematikannya pada Dongwoo, sedang yang ditatap senyum-senyum tak jelas, #menurut Luhan.

'

"Luhan kenalkan ini Dongwoo, dia salah satu temanku di high school dulu," Minseok mencoba mencairkan atau sepertinya lebih tepat memadamkan asap dikepala Luhan.

"Heyy aku Jang Dongwoo," Dongwoo mengulurkan tangan

"Aku Luhan dan aku SUAMI MINSEOK," Luhan menjawab dengan nada sinis dan penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya, jangan lupakan jabatan tangan kasar Luhan pada Dongwoo seperti peringatan **'aku suaminya dan jangan pernah mendekatinya kalau kau masih sayang pada nyawamu'.**

'

'

"Kalian bercakaplah dulu aku ingin mengganti pakaian," setelah itu Xiumin berlalu meninggalkan Luhan dan Dongwoo berdua.

'

'

'

'

'

Minseok sudah kembali dengan baju yang biasa, dia menghampiri Dongwoo dan Luhan yang sepertinya masih bertahan dengan posisi seperti saat Minseok meninggalkan dua orang itu tadi.

"Yakk… apa saja yang kalian bicarakan," Minseok menggoyangkan tangan kanan Luhan

"hehehe... hanya perbincangan ringan antar pria, Seokie," Dongwoo menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya yang dihadiahi tatapan mata laser oleh Luhan.

"kenapa kau dan Hoya tak datang di acara pernikahanku."

"Bukannya kami tak ingin datang, tapi waktu itu kami sudah ada jadwal untuk pemotretan di Jepang, dan kau kenapa memberikan undangan seminggu sebelum acara,"Dongwoo menjawab dengan nada sangat kesal.

"Jangan salahkan aku, omma yang mengaturnya, bagaimana sebagai permintaan maaf karena tidak memberi tahu kalian lebih cepat kita makan malam besok dirumahku, dan jangan lupa ajak Hoya oke." Ohhh.. Minseok sepertinya sudah mengambil keputusan, dan lihat wajah berlipat Luhan yang tidak setuju yang dihiraukan Minseok.

"Wahh…. itu penawaran yang sangat menarik Minseok, dan ku harap aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan besok," Dongwoo menyeringai yang dibalas acungan jempol oleh Minseok.

Dan Luhan sebagai pendengar setia benar-benar merasa diabaikan oleh nyonya Xi Minseok yang sibuk bercakap dengan teman lamanya.

'

'

'

'

Selama perjalanan pulang menuju aparment mereka Luhan mencoba mencari informasi tentang Dongwoo dan satu lagi tadi bernama Hoya, tapi apa yang didapatkan Luhan,

"lihat saja besok jangan terlalu banyak bertanya karena itu hanya akan membuatmu pusing Lulu."

Saat minseok menjawab seperti itu Luhan seperti mendapat firasat buruk terutama dengan satu nama HOYA, Luhan takut kata-kata Dongwoo benar-benar terjadi.

'

'

'

**Flashback on**

_Saat __M__inseok meninggalkan __L__uhan dan __D__ongwoo, __L__uhan langsung mencoba mengintrogasi __D__ongwoo tentang hubungannya dengan __M__inseok._

"_J__adi kalian teman saat di high school ?" Luhan menatap tajam Dongwoo._

"_Yah begitulah, bahkan aku sempat 2 kali sekelas dengannya, dan kami cukup dekat," Dongwoo masih dan sepertinya akan tetap menjawab dengan ramah petanyaan-pertanyaan Luhan._

"_D__ia itu istriku jadi berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh didepan istriku__,__" __D__ongwoo sedikit terkikik mendengar kata-kata __L__uhan 'ya ampun benar apa yang dikatakan __M__inseok suaminya sangat possessive__.__'_

'

'

"_Tenang saja Luhan-ssi, aku dan Minseok hanya berteman, dia sudah punya suami dan lagipula kalau aku memang mengincarnya aku sudah mendekatinya saat high school," Dongwoo mencoba mencairkan suasana dan sepertinya itu sedikit manjur karena Luhan tidak lagi memandangnya dengan pandangan siap perang._

'

'

"_Bukan aku yang harusnya kau takutkan tapi sesorang yang nantinya akan muncul Luhan-ssi, aku sudah pernah merasakannya dan kuharap kau tak terkejut saat itu datang Luhan-ssi," Luhan sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang maksud Dongwoo, tapi entah kenapa rasanya tak ada yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya, semua pikirannya tertuju pada kata-kata terakhir Dongwoo._

_Dan __L__uhan maupun __D__ongwoo memilih diam sampai __M__inseok kembali._

**Flashback off**

'

'

'

'

Dinner

Sejak jam 4 sore Minseok sudah mulai mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk acara makan malam mereka.

Setelah berkutat dengan dapur sekitar dua setengah jam Minseok akhirnya menyelesaikan semua masakannya, dan menatanya dengan rapi dimeja makan. Waktu yang tersisa Minseok gunakan untuk sedikit memperbaiki penampilannya setelah berperang dengan peralatan dapur.

'

'

'

Jam 7

Bel apartment keluarga Xi berbunyi pertanda bahwa tamu yang tuan dan nyonya Xi tunggu sudah datang.

Luhan dan Minseok berjalan menuju pintu untuk menyambut tamu mereka, Luhan dan Minseok sudah berdiri di depan pintu siap untuk membukanya dengan senyum manis sedang Luhan dengan wajah masam karena sejak tadi babyxiunya tak mengabaikannya dan firasatnya semakin bertambah buruk.

'

'

"Wahhh Dongwoo silahkan masuk," Minseok mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk tapi...

'

"Kau pasti menanyakan dimana Hoya, betulkan ?" Minseok mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Dongwoo.

"Dia kembali ke mobil karena handphonenya tertinggal," Minseok kembali mengangguk.

'

'

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung duduk saja di meja makan sambil menunggu Hoya," Minseok memberi saran dan disetujui oleh Luhan maupun Dongwoo.

'

'

'

Luhan duduk disebelah Minseok sedang Dongwoo duduk dihadapan Minseok dengan bangku kosong disampingnya. Sekitar 5 menit mereka bertiga berbincang, atau lebih tepatnya Dongwoo dan Minseok berbincang dan Luhan yang menjadi kacang, bell kembali berbunyi pertanda satu orang tamu yang mereka tunggu sudah datang.

Minseok bangkit tapi gerakannya ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Biar aku yang membukakan pintu," Minseok mengangguk dengan senyum manis dibibirnya sebagai pengganti kata terimakasih.

'

'

'

Luhan berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin menuju pintu depan, entah kenapa Luhan menjadi takut untuk membuka pintu, tamunya tidak mungkin wolf, drakula, vampir, apalagi pocong tapi sungguh Luhan saat ini benar-benar tidak merasa baik.

'

'

Setelah membuka pintu Luhan menemukan seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dengan rambut coklat gelap memakai kemeja biru, jaket leopard, celana hitam, (bayangin pakaian Hoya oppa di This Is Infinite ep 1) Luhan memandang pemuda yang berada didepannya dengan sangat teliti, seperti mesin pemindai yang tidak ingin melewatkan diteil sekecil apapun.

"Apa benar ini kamar Minseok hyung ?" pemuda yang baru saja dipindai Luhan bersuara yang hanya dijawab anggukan lemah oleh Luhan.

Setelah melihat Luhan menggangguk Hoya segera masuk kedalam sebelum dipersilahkan Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, sebelum melewati Luhan Hoya berbisik,

"Semoga malam ini menjadi malam yang menyenangkan," dengan seringaian Hoya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang baru didengarnya didepan pintu dengan mulut yang masih menganga.

'

'

'

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara melengking Minseok memanggilnya untuk segera kembali ke meja makan. Luhan hanya berjalan gontai menuju meja makan dan pandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Hoya yang sedang bermanja pada Xiumin yang berada disebelahnya. Kursi terakhir yang tersisa adalah disebelah Dongwoo, dengan sangat terpaksa Luhan duduk disana.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali menarik namja bernama Hoya itu menjauh dari Minseoknya dan melemparkannya dari beranda apartment tapi Luhan sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Minseok bahwa dia akan memperlakukan tamu mereka dengan baik, dan Luhan harus mencari alasan untuk menjauhkan Hoya dari Minseok. Kalian ingin membantu Luhan ?

'

'

Keempat orang yang berada di meja makan makan keluarga kecil Xi itu sedang menikmati makan malam mereka dengan diam, mereka mencoba menikmati makan malam yang sudah disiapkan oleh nyonya rumah Xi Minseok. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara makan malam, empat orang itu memilih duduk di ruang tamu untuk berbincang.

'

'

'

Luhan dan Dongwoo duduk terlebih dahulu diruang tamu sedang Hoya dan Minseok memilih membereskan meja makan. Luhan sebenarnya sangat tidak rela membiarkan Minseok berdua dengan Hoya, tapi Minseok berkata ia ingin berbicara berdua dengan Hoya, Luhan hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dan berjalan gontai menuju ruang tamu dan disana Dongwoo sudah duduk dengan manis.

'

'

"Ya ampun wajahmu suram sekali Luhan ?" Dongwoo bertanya saat Luhan baru saja menyentuhkan pantatnya pada kursi.

"Diamlah... siapa sebenarnya namja bernama Hoya itu, kenapa dia selalu bermanja-manja pada MINSEOKKU."

"Jangan tanya padaku, kau tanyakan saja sendiri pada mereka," Dongwoo membalas dengan senyum dan dimata Luhan itu adalah senyum mengejek.

"Apa mereka sudah dekat saat high school ?" Luhan kembali mencoba mengintrogasi Dongwoo lagi.

"Entahlah, , , tapi saat pesta perpisahan kelulusan Minseok dari senior high school Hoya memberikan Minseok karangan bunga serta ciuman dipipi dan banyak gosip yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah pacaran saat Minseok kelas dua junior high school," Luhan hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya saat mendengar cerita Dongwoo.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku saat itu," Luhan menuding Dongwoo.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Luhan, kau saja kurang persiapan dan membiarkan Hoya mendekati istrimu," Dongwoo menyeringai.

"Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu itu, sebelum aku membuatmu tak bisa membuka bibirmu lagi," Luhan mengerang mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tau Luhan aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau alami saat ini, dan aku menyesal karena menyambut orang itu dengan senyum ramah tapi setelah itu dia merebut perhatian kekasihku begitu saja dan membuatku hampir kehilangannya."

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Dongwoo, mencoba memperhatikan setiap kata yang diucapkan Dongwoo dan senyum pahit Dongwoo membuktikan kalau apa yang diceritakan memang benar.

'

'

Setelah Dongwoo menyelesaikan cerita singkatnya Xiumin dan Hoya memasuki ruang tamu dengan Hoya yang memeluk Minseok dari belakang dan mereka berjalan dengan posisi itu dengan ceria.

Minseok dan Hoya duduk di kursi panjang yang tepat berada di depan Dongwoo dan Luhan, Luhan menyesal karena mimilih duduk disebelah Dongwoo. Kenapa dia tadi tak duduk dikursi yang diduduki Minseok dan Hoya agar Luhan tidak melihat adegan yang membuat jantungnya terbakar. Luhan ingat kata-kata Dongwoo dan perasaan takut itu semakin menguasai Luhan.

Minseok baru bertemu hari ini dengan Hoya tapi mereka sudah saling mengenal semenjak junior high school atau bahkan lebih awal dari itu dan bagaimana mereka berinteraksi membuat Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa Hoya dan Minseok pasti sangat dekat. Sedang dia dan Minseok walau mereka sudah menikah tapi mereka baru berinteraksi kurang lebih 5 bulan saja dan Luhan merasa kalah jauh.

Minseok duduk tepat didepan Luhan dan Hoya yang menjadikan paha Minseok sebagai bantal. Luhan sudah mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya sudah memerah tapi Luhan seperti tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mereka menikah karena perjodohan mungkin saja Minseok sebenarnya sudah memiliki seseorang dan Luhan memilih mengalah untuk sesaat.

'

'

"Hyungie... masakanmu enak, perutku sangat merindukan masakanmu hyung," Hoya bersuara dengan nada manja, bagaimana kekasih memuji masakan kekasihnya. Luhan yang berada didepan Hoya dan Minseok sekarang sudah sampai dipuncak emosinya dan siap meledak dengan sedikit pemicu.

'

"Benarkah.. kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dan sering melupakanku," Minseok menjawab dengan nada tak terima, seperti kekasih yang menuntut perhatian kekasihnya. Dan Luhan..

"Seharusnya kau menikah denganku.. bukan dengan..., " Hoya menggantung kata-katanya dan melirik Luhan.

'

'

'

'

'

'

"STOP IT..." Luhan akhirnya tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi terlebih mendengar kata-kata terahir Hoya barusan membuat 3 orang diruangan itu diam.

Luhan menarik Minseok berdiri dan mengenggam tangan Minseok kuat.

"Dengar bocah... Minseok itu sudah mengganti marganya menjadi XI jadi berarti dia adalah istriku,." Luhan menggantung kata-katanya untuk sejenak mengambil nafas dan sedikit meredakan emosinya.

"... jangan pernah memperlakukan istriku seperti kekasihmu bocah," Luhan akhirnya menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Setelah kata-kata luhan ruang tamu mendadak sunyi dan setelah itu

"Ahh hyunggg... kau keren... Dongwoo hyung kau harus belajar dari Luhan hyung," Hoya memekik girang dan mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Luhan, sedang Luhan orang dipuji hanya bisa menganga mendapatkan respon yang diberikan Hoya pada kata-katanya. 'apa yang salah disini' Luhan membatin.

'

"Dengan begini MISSION COMPLETE..." kali Dongwoo yang bersuara sambil memberikan senyum lega.

Dan luhan makin menganga tidak mengerti, apa yang dilewatkannya ?

'

'

Hoya beranjak kedepan Dongwoo dan langsung didekap Dongwoo dari belakang.

"Tak kusangka Luhan hyung bisa bertahan hampir dua jam, dan mengatakan kepemilikannya dengan lantang," Dongwoo hanya mengangguk dibahu Hoya untuk membenarkan kata-kata Hoya.

Luhan yang melihat Dongwoo memeluk Hoya dengan mesra merasa janggal, pasalnya saat dua orang ini sampai di apartmentnya mereka seperti tidak mengenal dekat. Dan sekarang dua orang itu seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat mesra. Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya saat Minseok menyeretnya untuk kembali duduk tapi, dengan posisi yang berdeda dali posisi semula. Hoya yang duduk disamping Dongwoo dan Minseok yang tidur dengan berbantal paha Luhan.

"Hannie pasti bingung.., baiklah aku akan bercerita..," Minseok menggenggam tangan kanan Lluhan.

'

'

Dan Minseok menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan, sedang Luhan hanya bisa mendengarkan cerita Minseok dengan sesekali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hoya dan Dongwoo didepannya yang juga ikut bercerita . Apartment Luhan yang awalnya yang beraura kelam langsung menjadi hangat saat Minseok selesai dengan ceritanya. Dan makan malam dua pasangan ini berakhir dengan mereka yang tidur didepan televisi sambil mendekap pasangan masing-masing, mencoba melindungi orang yang mereka cintai dari jahatnya angin malam.

'

"Kau lebih sedikit lebih beruntung dariku Luhan," Dongwoo memulai percakapan dengan tetap memeluk Hoya.

"Apa ?" Luhan menanggapi.

"Kau mendapatkan setting dirumah jadi kau bisa berekasi sesuka hatimu, dan setidaknya aku sudah memperingatkanmu, sedang aku, aku mendapat setting caffe dan yang lebih menyebalkan tampa peringatan, Hoya hanya mengatakan kalau dia ingin mengenalkanku pada temannya tapi saat temannya datang mereka langsung berpelukan, makan sambil menyuapi satu sama lain dan aku hanya dijadikan penonton," Dongwoo menyudahi ceritanya.

"Wah… ternyata nasibku hanya sedikit lebih beruntung, intinya kita sama-sama dikerjai oleh mereka kita tampa bisa memberikan pembalasan."

"Tunggu... kata siapa kita tak bisa mambalas mereka, jadikan saja mereka tahanan kamar selama seminggu," Luhan menyeringai mendengar ide brilian dari Dongwoo.

"Itu ide yang bagus, bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita ke pulau Jeju berempat, doubledate man.., atau bisa disebut honeymoon kedua," Dongwoo hanya bisa menbalasnya dengan seringaian.

Dan Luhan dan Dongwoo hanya tidak tau kalau orang terkasih yang berada dalam dekapan mereka masih bangun, dan ku pastikan rencana dua pervert ini gagal total.

'

'

'

**END**

* * *

><p>'<p>

'

'

Kenapa ?

'

'

'

'

Flashback on

"Sebenarnya Hoya itu sepupuku...," Minseok memulai ceritanya.

"Hwoo... dan aku cemburu pada sepupumu, " reaksi Luhan membuat Minseok, Hoya dan Dongwoo tertawa.

"Aku dan Hoya membuat suatu kesepakatan yang intinya kami ingin mengetahui keseriusan dan kepercayaan kalian pada kami," Minseok melanjutkan ceritanya, Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi hubungan kalian ?" Luhan menunjuk Hoya dan Dongwoo.

"Kami.. Dia ini istriku dari satu tahun yang lalu," Dongwoo menjawab sambil membelai lembut rambut Hoya.

"Tunggu Dongwoo, cerita yang kau katakan padaku tentang mereka yang digosipkan pacaran ?" Luhan mendelik.

"Heehee.. itu hanya ceritaku sendiri, aku juga ingin sedikit berpartisipasi," Dongwoo tersenyum leber lebih tepatnya tersenyum senang karena bisa melihat seseorang yang memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya.

'

'

"Tapi tunggu dulu yang ku tau sepupumu bernama Lee Howon bukan Hoya," Luhan menghentikan belaian tangannya pada kepala Minseok dipahanya.

"Itu panggilan sayangku untuknya,"Minseok menjawab dengan santai.

"WHOOOO KAU MEMBERIKAN PANGGILAN SAYANG PADA ORANG LAIN BABY"

"Reaksi Dongwoo hyung dan Luhan hyung sama," Hoya dan Minseok sudah mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut mereka, bagaimana Dongwoo dan Luhan meberikan reaksi dengan kata-kata yang persis sama disaat yang berdeda dengan kasus yang sama yaitu panggilan sayang.

Sedang para istri mereka tertawa Luhan sudah mengirimkan sinyal lewat tatapan mata untuk menghentikan tawa istri mereka kepada Dongwoo yang sudah berhasil menjahili mereka walaupun pada waktu dan setting yang berbeda.

'

Setelah itu hanya ada suara tawa yang memenuhi apartmet keluarga kecil Xi karena Luhan dan Dongwoo sedang menggelitiki istri mereka untuk menghentikan suara tawa mengejek istri tercinta mereka itu. Dan karena kelelahan MInseok dan Hoya hanya bisa berbaring di karpet sedang Dongwoo dan Luhan sudah menyeringai melihat istri mereka yang kelelahan.

'

'

"Bagaimana baby,, siap untuk hukuman selanjutnya," Luhan dan Dongwoo sudah berdiri didepan Minseok dan Hoya yang sudah duduk dikarpet dengan tenang setelah merasa lebih baik setelah acara tertawa lepas mereka.

Minseok dan Hoya melemparkan pandangan pada Luhan dan Dongwoo yang berada di depan mereka, menyeringai lalu mereka hanya mengangguk.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

"Auu... baby ini sakit..." Luhan memohon.

"Ya... hentikan Hobaby... " dan Dongwoo mengiba .

Sedang Minseok dan hoya hanya bisa tersenyum, UKE ON THE TOP NOW.

'

'

'

'

'

Kalian tau apa yang terjadi Minseok dan Hoya sudah duduk di punggung suami mereka dengan satu tangan suami mereka yang mereka piting.

'

'

* * *

><p>'<p>

'

'

Hee... buat yang gak suka liat hoya jadi uke Fee minta maaf,  
>semenjak nonton repley 1997 Fee gak bisa lagi bayangin si Hoya jadi seme.<p>

Ini hanya pendapat Fee yaa...

Hoya sama Minseok itu punya sedikit kemiripan bukan soal muka

Mereka sama-sama punya karisma saat sedang bernyanyi menari dan diam

Tapi tingkah imut Xiumin saat bersama Luhan dan panggilan cordie noona Infinite yang memanggil Hoya 'Hobaby' membuat Fee ngambil kesimpulan, karisma mereka akan luntur saat mereka bersama dengan orang-orang terdekat mereka. Mereka juga sama-sama bisa bela diri sama-sama baik di dance, vokal dan rap.

Jadi Fee ingin mereka menjadi saudara sepupu yang akrab dengan hobi yang sama yaitu ngerjain seme mereka...

Oke segitu aja deh cuap gak penting dari Fee

Review oce...


End file.
